Of the Balance between Light and Darkness
by Turalon1994
Summary: The story of Sora's father (OC) and other things happening in the background of A Tale of Two Hearts.
1. Once upon a time (Part 1) Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my collection of linked Omakes based on KingdomKat's excellent Kingdom Hearts story A Tale of Two Hearts. Everything written in her story is considered canon in this, unless stated otherwise. Nothing in this story is to be considered canon in her story unless stats otherwise. As of this date (19.01.2018) nothing in this story contradicts anything mentioned in A Tale of Two Hearts.

This is the first time I am posting something I wrote and English is only my second language, feedback would be appreciated.

* * *

Once upon a time all the worlds and stars that you can see were connected, forming something of incredible beauty.

Dragons sleeping on mountains of treasures in their lairs. Castles in which wizards, sorcerers and mages studied their craft flying high among the clouds. Coral cities filling the bottom of the seas with song and laughter. Ships sailing, flying, diving among the stars.

These were the early days of creation, before it became what it is now.

For two siblings, the Angle of Light and the Beast of Darkness, drawn in by its' beauty, claimed creation for themselves.

"There shall be no place for darkness to stain this world for I will be the Light."

The Angel proclaimed its' challenge to the Beast.

But the Beast would not yield without a fight, as the Angle descended into creation, sword readied to purge the Darkness, it bared its mighty fangs ready to tear into the Angle.

And if at this fateful day these beings would have met, then creation would have been broken all too soon.

For there was a third sibling, a younger brother who lived among the mortals and was of light and darkness. He did not want creation for himself but for the mortals to life their lives as they saw fit.

So when the Angel and Beast prepared for battle, a Knight clad in armour both black and white, holding a sword made of brilliant light in his right hand and a gauntlet of pure darkness on his left, did the same.

Before his siblings could exchange one blow he appeared between them, driving his sword deep into the Beast. His gauntlet grasped for the Angle, creating chains of darkness to bind them to the Knight.

A heartbeat later they were gone, transported to a barren wasteland at the outskirts of creation.

Using his sibling surprise the Knight grabbed the still chained Angle and throws it into a nearby mountain range.

Drawing his sword out of the Beast he gracefully sidesteps its' wild tail swing, and parries his mighty claws. A pitch black gauntlet hits the Beasts' head with the force to shatter mountains, preventing it from digging his fangs into its' brother.

Stunned by the hit the Beast reels back, trying to regain its' footing, but to no avail, as the Knight keep attacking without mercy.

The Angle now free of his chains tries to rise into the air, readying itself to retaliate for the attack, only to be struck down again by a powerful lighting of sorcery the Knight conjures.

At this the Beast abandons the fight to retreat into its' realm of darkness.

Seeing the Beast retreat the Angel shouts out in anger.

"How, how could you alone defeat the two of us!"

The answer is a chuckle.

"I walked among the mortals for many years, many times I lived as one of them. Learning how to fight against beings as strong, or even stronger as my mortal self, while you just lived in your realms never challenging yourself, or forcing yourself to grow."

Its' brothers' amusement only fuels the Angels anger.

"Why, why would you fight me, can't you see the wonders I could create! You should aid me, together we could rid this world of darkness, make it pure!"

"I travelled this world for many years, and I tell you now that purity is not the answer to its' problems. The mortals have the ability to choose for themselves and I will defend their right to choose as long as I life."

The knight explains in a calm voice.

"Now go, go back to your realm and never forget, that neither you nor him are to fight in creation ever again. For I shall defend it."

* * *

And so creation was granted a respite, for the Beast and Angle heed their brothers word and did not fight in creation again.

However, this did not stop them from teaching mortals their ways, thus creating the first creatures of darkness and warriors of light.

Like their patrons the creatures and warriors fought each other without mercy, plunging all of creation into an all-encompassing war, shattering the world.

The Knight refused to partake in the war, as it were the mortals choosing sides. But as the world shattered he intervened, taking the pieces and keeping them from getting completely destroyed. Thus creating the worlds we now live in.

This act of compassion costed him much of his power weakening him for many years to come. But he never regretted his loss of power.

* * *

"What happened to the knight after he saved the worlds dad?"

A small boy with messy brown hair and sky blue eyes asks a man who can only be his father, for they share said hair and eyes.

"I bet he kept travelling between the worlds going on adventures."

An equally young boy with silver hair and light green-blue eyes interjects before the man can answer.

"Well Sora, Riku is not wrong. The Knight kept travelling between the worlds and the legend has it that you would be hard pressed to find a hero's tale which he did not partake in. However, it would be even harder to find a story in which he is mentioned."

The man answers leaning back in his chair watching the embers of the campfire rising to join the stars of the night sky. Listening to the waves gently washing against the shore of play island he waits for the unavoidable follow-up question.

"What do you mean by that dad how could a magic knight be part of the story without someone knowing?"

Sora asks confused, a side-glance to Riku shows the other boy is just as confused as his son.

"That is quite simple. He knew that this stories were not his stories, so he was never the hero. He was the wandering bard that would tell the heroes of a long forgotten magic weapon. He was the old knight explaining to a little boy the virtues of a true hero so that he would grow up to be a hero. He was the traveling merchant who told the old wizard of the talented young woman, three villages down south, that can use magic to heal the sick.

All this and more, until he found a reason to stop his journey."

"Why would he stop; he could see all the worlds, have endless adventures? I would never stop."

Riku asks aghast.

"He found a reason to stay. The legend says that he fell in love with a beautiful woman, but this is a story for an other day. Get your sleeping backs it's time to sleep, your mothers would do unspeakable things to me if they knew that you are still awake."

He says, a wistful smile on his face.

"Oh, come one dad one more story pleeeeaaaase."

"Ok, ok well it all began with a boat sailing into the harbour …"


	2. Once upon a time (Part 2) Chapter 2

"… of a small island town, not unlike our own."

Stepping of said boat was a young man of average height, blond hair so bleached by the sun that it was nearly colourless, visible under a straw hat. His eyes are of a dark grey, bordering on black.

'So this is it, this is creation', he thinks to himself as his gaze wanders over the people busily working at the harbour.

Walking along the pier, he experiences the feeling of the sun shining on his skin for the first time. He knew the feeling, for many hearts who crossed his realm have experienced it before, but feeling it himself? It's breath-taking.

Thoroughly enjoying the sunshine 'Alex' observes fisherman preparing to set sail, merchants offering their goods to prospective customers and children playing in the midst of it all.

As he walks thru the marked the harbour gives way to a beautiful beach. In the summer sun the sand seems to shine in a soft white, while the light blue water sparkles tempting.

Leaning on a small stone wall he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and savourers the scent of the ocean.

'I should have done this sooner. I should…'

THOOM

Suddenly something hits him in the face. Slowly Alex opens his eyes only to see a ball rolling away from him towards a group of mortified looking young children.

"It seems that my 'catching balls with my eyes closed' technique needs work. Maybe I should train with my eyes open, would you mind helping me?"

The surprised looks on the children's faces make him chuckle.

"You're not angry Mister?"

Askes the apparent leaded of the bunch, a little girl with two pigtails and a missing front tooth.

"That depends," he starts with a smirk, "are you going to teach me this game of yours?"

"Sure!"

The kids shout out in unison.

And thus the youngest of three siblings learned to play blitzball.

* * *

Still elated from his first game of blitzball Alex continues his stroll down the beach.

Finding an empty bench near an ice cream parlour he sits down, watching the ocean and enjoying the warm breeze. Drawing his hat deeper over his face he closes his eyes and dozes in the afternoon sun. That is, until a familiar voice breaks thru the silence.

"Hey Mister, do you want some ice cream?"

Straightening himself Alex looks down at the little pigtailed girl from before, holding a popsicle in each hand.

"Certainly, but I have to ask why offer me half of you ice cream?"

He asks taking the offered treat.

"Well you said earlier that you never had ice cream and that is just not right. Everyone need to eat ice cream at least ones."

She proudly proclaims as if it were the simplest of truth.

Baffled by the girls compassion he takes his first taste of ice cream and he cannot help but agree with her, no one should be denied something this wonderful.

"I thank you little one, for your kindness I shall reward you. My you and your descendants be blessed with good fortune and true friends."

"Hehe, you are weird Mister."

* * *

Many years and a broken world later the Knight still comes back to the small town from time to time, to sit on a bench and relax, remembering that day.

Until one day the silence was broken ones more.

"Excuse me Mister, do you want some ice cream?"

Opening his eyes, he sees a beautiful young woman. Her hair is of a deep brown that billows down her back like a dark river. Her green-blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight, conveying an earnest kindness.

"Certainly, but I have to ask why offer me half of you ice cream?"

A bright smile splitting his face.

"It's a family tradition, if you see someone at this ice cream parlour who doesn't have an ice, you offer him some of yours. One of my ancestors supposedly did this for a wandering wizard who then blessed our family."

Chuckling he replies.

"Well than I have to thank this old wizard one day for introducing you to me. My name is Mikel, who do I have the pleasure to share this ice cream with?"

"My name is …"

.

.

.

"That's it no fighting?"

Sora seems to be disappointed by the story and by the looks of it so is Riku.

"Hehe, I told you it was the story of how he stopped adventuring, did I not? So now that that is out of the way it's time to sleep."


	3. Siblings Chapter 3

This is set in chapter 15 of A Tale of Two Hearts, after the fight between Kingdom Heart and Patientia.

* * *

In a realm beyond the reach of Darkness a being made of light stands lost in thoughts on a platform of stained class.

"How long do you intent to continue this foolishness, sister?"

Booms a deep male voice, making them flinch. Turning around they see a "man" dressed in a black, white striped suit, a fedora half black, half white crowns his head. His clothing seems not made of cloth but light and darkness. The man himself fluently changes height, skin-colour and facial traits without ever stopping, his sky blue eyes, that level a frustrated stare at them, are the only constant.

"I am as much a woman as you are a man, ´brother´. Enlighten me, what foolishness am I supposedly guilty of?"

The chorus of voices asks annoyed.

"Leave it to Balance to enlighten Light."

The man chuckles.

"I am talking about your insistence on forbiding Akira to pursue her love for Sora."

The mirth ones more gone from his face.

"A fool you call me, have you forgotten Xehanort!? If she was to ever form a Heart Tie she would risk everything! There cannot be a way to Kingdom Heart, if you don´t know that, then you are the fool!"

They spoke and although their voices did not rise, their anger could be felt throughout the realm.

"What would you have me do? Am I supposed to risk everything for fleeting teenage love? The True Heart is destined for higher things; sacrifices have to be made."

"I never thought I see the day that you would give the order to deny one's own heart because of fear."

Anger slowly creeping into his voice.

"You speak of risk, but have you considered the risks your order entails?"

"What are you talking about?"

Their anger giving way to confusion.

"You and I both know that the strength of a Heartblade-Wielder comes from its heart, you are crippling them both."

With a gesture of his hand he creates a mirror which shows Akira during the locking of the London Keyhole. The image stops in the exact moment her guilt is tainting her happiness.

"Do you not see it? That should have been a moment of pure light and joy. If you don´t give her your blessing this will slowly erode her heart and when Xehanort returns she will be too weak to win the fight. The same goes for Sora, yes the Heart Tie creates a weakness, but you are forgetting the things we gain. The deeper their connection the stronger they are."

"And it will be easier to exploit."

They interject admonishing.

"We already are past that point, they love each other and that will not change. If you are referring to the mechanics of the Tie then I can just say that you are naïve, if you thing that Darkness forces would not find a way to use her. Even if she never ties herself."

"That is impossible, there cannot be a way to me without a Heart Tie."

A bitter grin stretches over his ever changing face, sadness filling his eyes.

"The same impossible that thundered the world? That made an artificial Pure Heart? That has them collecting the seven princesses and Akira to open the way to you? If we want to prevail we cannot be ruled by fear. And if it is Sora you mistrust I can assure you he will not fail her."

Contemplating their ´brothers´ words a question came to mind.

"What is the Key Bearer to you, why would you trust him so readily with the Pure Heart`s heart?"

A sly smile slowly growing into a grin.

"It is fascinating is it not, how strong his heart is, even excluding Ventus influence. Makes you wonder if there isn´t more to the boy then you might thing."

"You wouldn´t, not even you would …."

Shock and indignation plain to see in Kingdom Heart body language.

"Be that as it may, my time in your realm is nearly up."

The smile gone and a deep sadness descending upon him.

"The next time you contemplate whether or not it is worth the risk I want you to answer yourself this question:

If Kingdom Hearts the embodiment of life, hope, resolve and love, the beginning and end of all hearts breaks to innocent hearts because it is afraid of Darkness, what would saving it even mean in the end?

Goodbye sister, I hope you win this war and I hope you win it right."

Before they could respond Balance disappears in a flash of light, leaving Kingdom Hearts to think alone with their thoughts.

After what could have been minutes or days in silence a decision was made.

* * *

Infinitely fare and yet just a step away a room lies empty, waiting for its` master to return. No colour could be found in this room, only the deepest black, the brightest white and countless shades of grey. A brilliant white fire consumes pitch black logs in an unadorned chimney, illuminate this barren place. The only furniture are two armchairs flanking a table of polished wood.

The true treasures of this chambers master seem to be the pictures covering the walls. No photos and none seems to be made in the same way its` brethren did, but all share the basic motive of a young woman with a kind smile, a young man with eyes full of adoration and a boy not older than five, whose eyes have a spark of wonder.

In a flash of light, he materializes in his home, as his sight wanders over the pictures memories of a short but happy life casts a small smile on his face.

Sitting down in one of the armchairs he pulls a small photo out of his pocket, staring at it for several minutes before he starts to sing.

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

His eyes closed a single tear runs down his cheek, a sad smile still on his face he carefully puts the photo on the table.

"Well I better get back to it, there has to be something I can do to weaken Darkness, every Heartless that is not summoned is a Heartless they don´t have to fight."

Again the room is lit by a flash of light as the Lord of Balance goes to do his craft.

On a table, in a barren room devoid of colour beyond the reach of Light and Darkness lies a tiny spot of colour, a photo. The photo of a young man in black pans, white shirt and a fedora, his eyes full of love, he seems to sing to a small child with messy brown hair whose half closed eyes are of the same sky blue as the mans`.

At the bottom of the picture is a signature.

"Mikel and his little sunshine"


	4. Familyreunion Chapter 4

Pain!

Light!

Darkness!

Warmth?

I open my eyes and the first thing I see are black looks burning with a white flame in a chimney right in front of me.

"What, how, where am I! Akira!? Kairi!?"

The last thing I remember was freeing Kairis´ heart.

Maybe the Keyblade send me to another world. Looking around makes one thing clear, I´m in someone's living room and colour isn´t really a thing here.

Two comfy armchairs, a small table, a fire in the chimney and lots and lots of pictures on the walls. And did I mention that everything is black, white or grey, which is kind of weird.

"Hello, anyone there?"

…

"Well apparently not. Hm I don´t have time for this, the others need my help. There has to be a way out of here."

Searching the room my eyes fall on one of the pictures, and I freeze.

"Wait that that are me and my parents!"

The picture is divided in top and bottom half. In the top half are mom and dad walking hand in hand from the right to the left. Little me is running in front of them excitedly pointing at something outside of the picture. The bottom half is much the same, but now mom and dad are walking to the right, dad giving the sleeping me a piggyback ride.

I remember that day. It was the first time mom and dad would take me to play island. I was so excited, so many new things to see and I could finally tell Riku that I had been on the island, just like him. I was so exhausted that dad had to carry me home.

I cannot help the smile creeping on my face. The smile immediately turning into a snort as my eyes wander to the next picture.

Mom lying in her bed, wearing a small party hat. She is smiling at dad and me, who proudly present our self-baked birthday cake. We are both still covered in flour and dough, spotting the same goofy grin on our faces.

Dad and I woke up before sun rise to bake the cake. It was hilarious, we never baked a cake without mom, it took us three ties and over an hour to clean the kitchen afterwards. But it was worth it, to see that proud smile on mom´s face that day.

Going to the next picture, curious as to see what the next scene would be, my breath stops for a moment.

It shows me at my 4th birthday proudly swinging my new wooden sword fighting with dad. He carved that blade by himself, it had a smiling sun engraved into the handle and he painted it with special paint so that it would glimmer like a real sword. My younger self has a determined look on his face while dad can barely restrain his laughter.

That was my last birthday with my dad, one month later he vanished.

"I miss you dad."

"I missed you to my little sunshine."

My heart stops, in a flash I turn around and there he stands, black pants, white shirt, a fedora crowning a mop of messy brown hair and sky blue eyes, the same eyes that are looking at me every morning in the mirror.

I´m shocked, but then,

"DAD!"

"SORA!"

We tackle each other in a fierce hug.

"How, where are we? Am am I dead, are we dead? Is that the reason you never came home?"

He chuckles, shaking his head without breaking the hug.

"This is the Realm of Balance and no Sora we are not dead."

Well that´s a relief, going from maybe dead to definitely alive.

"Ok and how did we end up here?"

Dad loosens the hug, holding me at arm's length to look me in the eyes.

"In short, you are here because I brought you here and I am here because I live and work here."

I furrow my brows in confusion.

"Now you lost me. You are a fisher, why would you work in the realm of Balance? Oh and what is the realm of Balance?"

I can see a smile working its´ way onto his face, I remember that smile. It´s the same smile he always gets when he gets to teach someone something new.

"The realm of Balance is the gate through which the realm of Light and Darkness connect to creation. As to the reason why I am here, well Sora, you know how Kingdom Hearts rules of the realm of light? The thing is, I am the ruler of this realm, I am Balance."

My eyes wide my mouth hanging open.

"What!?"

"Ever since the first hearts filled creation it was my purpose to keep the war between Light and Darkness from destroying creation. Ones in a while, to better understand my duty, I would take the form of a mortal to experience creation as one of them.

I did this countless times, only for a couple of month at a time, a year tops. Well until a met your mother that is."

"What changed?"

At that he bursts out in laughter.

"What changed you ask?

Love pure but never simple. I fell in love.

I had never experienced anything like it, the mere thought of leaving your mother was inconceivable, so I stayed. I became a fisher, we married, bought our own house, I could not be happier, or so I thought."

I can see the tears forming in his eyes a brilliant smile splitting his face. Without giving me the time to respond he continues.

"The first time I held you in my arms I thought my heart would burst. When I looked into your eyes, my eyes, when I felt your heart like a perfect fusion of your mothers´ kindness and my unbound joy of life. Light and darkness not fighting but simply contrasting each other creating something beautiful.

In that moment you irrevocably changed the universe, for a new fundamental truth was born. There would be nothing I would not do to protect this heart of yours."

His voice broke at the end, barely contained emotions breaking through.

I could barely speak myself, to many emotions raging in my heart. Love for him, relief that he loved me, anger that he left.

"Why did you leave us then, what was so important?"

"10 years ago a man named Xehanort put a plan in motion that would plunge all of creation in darkness so that he could reach Kingdom Hearts. He failed, but the forces of light lost much, too much to keep the rising darkness at bay.

I knew of Akiras existence but it would be years before she and her Keybalder could restore the balance. I had to focus all my might to slow down the dark flood."

The realization hit me like Akira during an all-out spar.

"You left everything you loved behind to buy us the time we needed?"

A sad chuckle escapes him.

"10 years, more than I expected, less than I hoped for. I am tired of sending children to fix the problems of the universe.

But enough of that, our time is limited, you have to go back to your friends soon."

My eyes widened ones more in shock.

"Akira, Kairi what happened to them?"

Dads face turning into as mask of determination, his words full of conviction.

"They are fine for the time being, still in danger, but not harmed. Well physically at least, really son ramming a Keyblade into your own chest?"

I blushed at that.

"Don´t worry we can fix this. By unlocking the hearts inside you, you turned yourself into a Heartless. The rush of light and darkness that created allowed me to bring you hear.

There are several circumstances that make your heart quite unique. For example, as my son you can never fully fall to darkness or rise to light. So even as a heartless you still have a spark of light in you."

Looking down at me, me a heartless?

"But I feel normal."

"Because I am holding back the darkness right now, as soon as you are back the darkness will rush you."

I pale at that.

"What can I do? I don´t want to hurt anyone."

His face softens as he continues.

"You have to focus on this one spark of light, fuel it with everything you have. You remember the time you flew without fairy dust? Like that but more.

I want you to close your eyes and do what I say."

Closing my eyes, I thought back to flying with Akira, I can´t help the smile growing on my face.

"Now think back to the pictures you saw at my walls, the memories of us as a family, let the feeling of love and safety fill your heart."

Just like that I can see it four-year-old me fighting with dad while mom shakes her head at her boys' antics. The feeling of being loved and protected rising.

"Think of Akiras smile after you cheered her up, the gratitude and fondness in her eyes."

I can feel my heart flutter at the thought of making her happy.

"Remember the day you tried to confess your feelings, the moment she told you she loved you too, the first time you kissed."

Again I can feel her lips on mine, time stops as unbound joy fills everything there is no room for sadness.

"Hold on to that feeling, you have to go back now, find her, let your love guide you. Together you will overcome any hardship. For love conquers all, believe me I fell to it without a fight."

I can hear the smile in his voice.

Once more I am encased in darkness, the last thing I here is

"I love you Sora."


	5. Like father like son Chapter 5

„Why didn´t you tell him?"

A curious female voice with a hint of concern asks him from behind.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about his older brother, his twin brother, the trues behind the Keywar, Ventus, there are many things I haven´t told him?"

He answers casual without turning around.

"BROTHERS?! What do you mean with brothers?"

The pure shock in the usually composed voice makes him chuckle. Turning around Balance, no Mikel, looks at the woman with the unicorn mask with a mischievous grin.

"Well my dear Patientia that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

Taking a deep breath to regain her composure, she reminds herself of the purpose of this visit.

"Trying to deflect with such a cheap trick is undue for someone of your status `my lord`. You are dying, doesn´t he deserve to know?"

"Please, call me Mikel and I am not going to die."

He insists, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"I have known you for a long time Mikel, I can see the strain you are under. You wove yourself into the barrier to keep it together. You are literally being torn apart."

The concern in her voice evident she continues.

"You should warn him, if you die it will be his duty to…"

The words dying in her throat, an unbearable pressure forcing her on her knees. For an instance the façade of the man in front of her is translucent and she gazes into a maelstrom of pure light and deep darkness.

" _ **To live a long and happy life untouched by MY burden!**_ "

The words roar with fury from every direction at ones, as if the plane itself would rise to smite whoever might oppose this words.

" _ **Let it be known to my sister, you and yours and whoever else might try to put my son onto my throne. I have given you enough you will not take from him. Or you will pay for it tenfold.**_ "

The pressure lessens and once more piercing blue eyes glare at her.

"This is all purely academically anyway, since I am not going to die."

He continues nonchalant as if the last minute never happened.

"Mikel the strain is too much even for you, you will not last much longer."

Patientia insist with a weak voice, still rattled by Balance outburst.

"True. That does not change the fact that I am not going to die. I am dying, yes, but I am only going to die if Sora and Akira fail. If they succeed than I will be restored together with the barrier."

Understanding dawning upon her, a small smile on her face she asks.

"And if they fail to succeed in time? Shouldn´t you have told him that they are on a time limit?"

"Well my dear and that's the reason you are called Mercy and not Faith."

He answers with a grin.

"And it would be contra productive given my reason for bringing him here in the first place. Not to mention that Sora probably won't remember any of this."

"Wait if you knew he wouldn't remember anything than why …"

Suddenly the pieces fall into place, a fond smile visible under the unicorn mask.

"You did it so that Soras transfer wouldn't be as painful by filling his heart with light. It doesn't matter that he doesn't remember you. That's why you didn't tell him about your condition, you didn't want to dampen his light.

By your sister, it's like you and your son are in a competition to see who is the most self-sacrificial."

Mikel just chuckles, goofy grin on his face.

"What can I say it runs in the family. Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about? Otherwise I should go back to work."

Shaking her head at the antics of one of the three oldest beings in the universe Patientia walks over to a door that wasn't there a second ago.

"No, I let you go back to your work, but Mikel be careful you would be missed."

With this last words she steps through the door.

Alone once more Mikel collapses onto the floor clutching the right side of his chest, blood staining his shirt. His features violently shifting only his eyes staying stable.

"Argh, well that could have gone better. Time to track down this new son of mine."

With an act of will he forces himself into one of the armchairs. A wave of his hand summoning his scrying mirror, showing the face of a blond youth with brilliant blue eyes.

"Hurry you two, we have a family to reunite."


	6. Parenting (Part 1) Chapter 6

This is a bit of a time jump but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

„Sora…

You are lucky.

Looks like my summer vacation …

Is over"

There was light, then darkness and now…

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I turn around, I see a man standing on a stained glass circle. He looks kind of familiar, tall, at least 6 feet, white shirt, black trousers, messy brown hair visible under a black fedora, a musing smile gracing his face as his sky blue eyes gaze at the centre of the platform.

"You know, there was a time in which I had a place there as well."

Following his gaze, I realise what I am looking at.

Sora's sleeping form, accompanied by portraits of his friends, Keyblade in hand, he is surrounded by a circle of crowns. A cord woven by threads of brilliant blue and shining gold connects the centre of his chest with a golden star shining in the far of distance.

I know this place; this this is Sora's heart. But if this is Sora's heart than…

"Who or what are you and what are you doing here?"

Instinctively I try to summon my Keyblades and to my surprise they appear.

"Mh, who or what you ask? Well, what I am is, in order of rising personal importance, a primordial entity, a knight, a brother, a husband, a father.

As to who I am, I am called Balance or Mikel. Most of the time I prefer Mikel, but you are a member of a rather exclusive group of people who might address me with father, dad or papa, only if you wish of course."

I freeze, my brain desperately trying to process what I just heard. Seemingly ignoring my inner turmoil, he keeps talking.

"Next point, what am I doing here? I am here for you of course."

Finally turning to look at me, he gives me a goofy grin.

Ok what the hell.

"What are you talking about!? Primordial entity? Father?

I'm a Nobody, I don't have parents and how on earth is being a primordial entity the least important thing on the list?"

He is still grinning, seemingly unbothered by my outburst, something that is bothering me even more.

"I am Sora's father, you were created from Sora's heart and body, making you my son as well. The entity thing? It's a bit of a long story, in short I am incredible old and quite powerful and have a strong connection to both Light and Darkness.

I am here because I thought you might enjoy some company while we work on something more long term. You coming?"

At that he opens a door that wasn't there a moment ago, striding thru without a care. Still somewhat stunned and driven by my own curiosity I follow just a step behind.

"Where are we g …"

We stand in what looks like the entrance hall of a villa. Black and white marble tiles cover the floor in a chessboard pattern. A white flight of stairs, ornamented with vines cast from a black metal that seems to swallow the surrounding light, winds itself around the walls leading to an upper floor. Three double door lead to what I assume the other parts of this floor. Huge stained glass windows, depicting what seem to be scenes from different fairy tales, illuminate the room with glistening sunlight.

"Welcome to my little home away from home. What do you think? It's all rather new, but I thought we need a bit more room than my usual accommodations."

Still a bit stunned I just nod.

"It's ok I guess. Why do you need more room?"

That makes him chuckle.

"My parenting skills might be a bit rusty, but I am reasonably sure that teenagers prefer to have their own room."


End file.
